Alexander Kane
by Red656
Summary: This is just a little prompt I came up with in which Kane and Abby secretly had a kid, and only Bellamy knows about it. We'll see how it goes. Enjoy! (This story is currently on hold)
1. Prologue

_**I've been dying to write this prompt since I watched Season 2, so we'll see how it goes. Please review, it'd mean the world! Thanks!**_

 **Prologue:**

A young Bellamy sat on the edge of his bed, glancing at the sleeping forms of his three year old sister and his mother. Bellamy tapped his foot restlessly, unable to sleep. At that moment, he decided to go explore some hidden airducts that he'd discovered in the previous months. He stood up and crept across the room, treading lightly to avoid noise. The door opened with a quiet creak, and he cringed, certain he would get caught. His mother rolled over, but stayed asleep, hugging her daughter close to her body. Bellamy let out a sigh of relief, slipping away and crawling into the hidden airduct entrance that he'd accidentally noticed. He crawled through as quietly as he could manage, hoping to not disturb any of the residents of the Ark.

Suddenly, he heard an echo of a scream. He followed the noise, curiousity instantly overcoming his fear. A moan of pain soon followed, getting louder as Bellamy neared the sound. He stopped right above the noise and peered through the vents, squinting so that he could see what the commotion was. In the dim lighting, he could make out a woman in severe pain clutching a man's hand. She stifled another screech, instead letting a low moan escape her lips. As Bellamy's eyes adjusted to the light, he could see tears streaming down the woman's face, as well as a pool of blood on the ground. He continued to watch, simultaneously searching his mind. He knew it seemed familiar in some way, and that's when it hit him. This woman was giving birth.

Bellamy inched forward to get a better view when, suddenly, the vent fell out from under him and he tumbled out of the ceiling, landing on the ground with a loud thud. The man, who was strangely familiar to Bellamy, jerked his head around and stared at him, a mixture of shock, anger, and fear appearing upon his face. "I-I'm sorry Sir." Bellamy said meekly, looking at the ground.

"Be right back" The man whispered, squeezing the woman's hand. He stood up, walking over to Bellamy quickly. "What are you doing here?" He hissed, gaze boring into Bellamy's.

"I, I was just-" He cut off, gazing up in wonder. "Kane?" He questioned quietly, quickly recognizing the features of the Councilman.

Fear quickly flashed in Kane's eyes before it was masked by coldness. "You shouldn't be here. It's past curfew. I am-" He was cut off by a pained scream. Kane sprinted over to the woman.

Bellamy watched with a mixture of horror and fascination, at the same time contemplating whether he should run or not. He knew he had no chance, so he decided to stay. He cringed as the woman groaned, covering her mouth with one hand. After what seemed like an eternity, she let out one last muffled scream and the baby was born. Kane picked up the bloody baby as it began to cry, washing it gently before giving it back to the new mother. The baby stopped crying as the woman kissed its forehead.

"He's perfect Abby." Kane whispered, smiling proudly.

The words sent a jolt through Bellamy's system. He knew Abigail Griffin was on the Council with Kane. _And he knew she already had a child._ He shuddered, knowing what would happen if somebody found out. It turned out he wasn't the only one with a sibling on the Ark he thought with a grim smile.

A voice cut into his thoughts. "What would you like to name him?" Kane asked Abby softly, happiness gleaming in his eyes.

"Alexander. Alexander Kane." Abby murmured in reply, closing her eyes.

Kane kissed the top of her head before slowing walking over to Bellamy. "You musn't tell anyone about this. Do you understand?"

Bellamy nodded, sincerity in his gaze.

"Do you promise?" Kane questioned, worry clear upon his features.

"I promise." Bellamy replied, knowing he couldn't tell a soul, because they'd all be floated. He'd heard the lecture from his mother enough times about Octavia. "Can I ask you something though?"

Kane nodded slowly, sighing.

"Isn't Abby married to Jake Griffin?"

"She is, but she doesn't love him." Kane replied simply. "Now you better get home. Go back the way you came."

Bellamy nodded, looking up at the air vent as Kane lifted him up, helping him get in and placing the vent back on. "Keep it a secret. Please." Bellamy smiled slightly, nodding and crawling through the airducts back home.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hey there everyone!**_

 _ **So I got 2 reviews, which is a nice start. I'd just like to thank them, Angel1D98 and Rafa.**_

 _ **This story will kind of speed through the first few episodes up to Episode Nine in the first season, you'll see why soon.**_

 _ **Rafa: Thanks :)**_

 _ **So, here's the 1st chapter, enjoy, and please review, it'd mean the world.**_

 **Chapter 1:**

Alexander

The sound of footsteps caused him to start and quickly wake from his unusually peaceful slumber. The footsteps stopped, soon to be replaced with the loud clang of his cell door being thrown open. Alex sat up, a spark of fear in his hazel gaze.

"Prisoner 964, please stand up and face the wall with your hands behind your head." A guard ordered, walking in at a brisk pace.

"Has the age changed?" He questioned calmly, obeying the guard's orders. Though he didn't elaborate, he knew the guard would know what he meant. Alex was asking about the age of his trial, which meant almost certain death.

"Not quite." The guard replied gruffly, quickly putting him in handcuffs and leading him out of his cell.

Alex didn't know what to think. He saw prisoners throughout the Skybox in similar situations as his own. As he watched, he saw his friend get hugged by a woman before getting tranquilized. He observed other kids fighting back to no avail. And finally, he spotted someone familiar sprinting towards him. The man reached him and Alex engulfed him in a hug. "Dad, what's happening?" He whispered, temporarily revealing his fear. "You're going to Earth." The man, Marcus Kane, replied solemnly. "You and 99 other kids here are going to Earth."

The guard coughed. "Sir, it's time."

Kane glanced at the guard, before shifting his gaze back to his son. "You can do this Alex. You have to survive." He finished, hiding his pain just as his son did.

Alex gave the slightest tip of his head in acknoledgement, before he felt the cold metal of the needle slide into his neck, and the world went black.

Voices conversed around him as he opened his eyes. His neck ached from the needle, and his shoulders dug into the rough material of the seat. Alex looked around, slowly taking in the other kids on the dropship. Confused, he blinked a few times, before he remembered. He was going to Earth. At that moment, the dropship took off with a quiet thud, jolting those who were still sleeping awake.

A screen to his left flashed on, revealing the face of the Chancellor. He knew his father respected Jaha, but Alex didn't share his opinion.

"Look Wells, your daddy's talking about some more bullshit!" A sneering voice called out, followed by snickers.

Alex looked around, quickly spotting Wells. The Chancellor's son winced and turned to Clarke, Alex's long-time friend.

The three of them, Wells, Clarke, and Alex, were always forced together since they were toddlers, only because their parents were close. Though it was awkward at times, a friendship had been kindled between the three of them, but it was ruined when Wells supposedly turned in Jake.

She was clearly angry, and avoided Wells' gaze. Alex had listened to countless rants from Clarke, and knew she was pissed at Wells. Alex shook his head, and groaned as a few idiots unbuckled their seatbelts and floated around.

The dropship jolted forward and began to shake and rattle. Screams echoed throughout as people were pushed against their seatbelts, and a sick thud sounded from the center as the people who were floating got thrown against the ceiling. The ship heated up as it traveled through the fiery atmosphere, causing some people to break out into a sweat. Some of the kids screamed, others cried, and others sat in a frozen stupor, all wondering whether or not they would live.

After what seemed like an eternity, the dropship slammed into the ground. As everyone unbuckled their seatbelts, dusted themselves off, and rubbed at their injuries, someone in a guard's uniform walked towards the front of the dropship towards the door. Alex watched as he scanned the crowd anxiously, smiling slightly when a girl ran over and enveloped him in a hug.

"Bellamy!" The girl cried out happily. "How'd you get here?"

Mutters broke out across the room, and one kid called out "Hey, that's Octavia Blake, the girl who lived under the floor."

The older boy, still embracing the girl, shot a death glare towards the group. He murmured something in his sister's ear, and she nodded.

Alex had heard the rumors before he was confined, but he didn't know that they were true. It had to have been hard, he thought, to never leave your room, and to know you could get killed for no reason.

Bellamy continued to scan the crowd, taking in everyone. His gaze froze upon Alex, and an unreadable look flashed across his features. He nodded slightly in his direction before looking at the door. "I'm going to open it." He called out, reaching for the lever.

"No! You can't! What if the air's toxic?" A voice called out, revealing itself to belong to the blonde girl who was furious with Wells earlier.

Bellamy turned to the girl. The same unreadable look that he had given Alex earlier appeared upon his face. "Clarke?" He started to say quietly, before he shook his head ever so slightly. "If the air's toxic, we'll all be dead anyway." With that, he opened the door.

Alex began to wonder how the stranger knew Clarke, but forgot about it after he sucked in a breath of fresh air. "Earth" he whispered.

The girl, Octavia, slowly walked down the ramp and jumped off with a smile. She smiled and let out a cheerful yell as the rest of the kids raced off the dropship. Alex grinned, running after everyone else. He let out a cheer of his own as he watched everyone explore the area.

Trees towered above them, vivid green leaves rustling in the slight breeze. The sky was a bright blue, dappled with puffy white clouds. The sun shone down upon them, warming their bodies.

"What do you think?" A voice questioned him.

Alex turned around, smiling at Clarke. "It's beautiful." He replied simply.

She nodded, walking around and checking on people's injuries.

He saw Bellamy with Octavia, and decided to walk over to him. He was greeted with a glare from Bellamy and a smile from his sister. "Do I know you?" Alex asked, hazel eyes filled with curiousity.

A dark look flashed upon his face as he studied Alex. "Nope." He finally replied, voice lacking emotion.

Alex held out his hand. "I'm Alex."

Bellamy introduced himself, as did Octavia, and the pair quickly left.

The days went on, and Bellamy quickly emerged as the leader of the group of delinquents. He had some different ideas, but he did a good job. At first, he led on his own, getting everyone to do "whatever the hell we want", but he quickly changed after a lot of convincing from Clarke.

Alex stayed quite close with Clarke. He was there for her when she struggled to keep everyone healthy, when she was down, when Jasper was taken, and especially when Wells died. She was the closest thing he had to a sister, and he felt a certain protective instinct, even though he was younger.

He watched as she stepped up to lead with Bellamy, and observed how the two grew closer. He could tell they would become close friends.

Alex made some friends, met Jasper, Monty, Finn, and some others. He grew close with them, as well as Octavia, and spent the time he wasn't working with them and/or Clarke.

Though many died, the camp continued to grow, and most were doing pretty well.

However, content as he was, Alex couldn't shake the feeling that Bellamy knew something that he didn't. He had kept a close eye on both him and Clarke, and Alex could not figure out why.

It irked him, but was usually pushed to the back of his mind by everything else going on.

His thoughts were interrupted by Jasper nudging him. "Want a drink?"

It was Unity Day, and everyone was celebrating around the fire with a batch of Monty's moonshine.

"Sure." Alex nodded, taking a sip of the bitter substance.

Eventually, he downed a cup or two, and his thoughts were blurred as he talked with other kids around the fire. Time seemed to inch forward as everyone shoved each other and laughed obnoxiously, clearly affected by the alcohol.

"Look!" One of the girls called out, pointing towards the sky. Everyone quickly sobered up, watching as the flying object in the sky burst into flames and hit the ground somewhere far away.

"Was that the Exodus ship?" Jasper asked quietly.

Alex nodded, shock clearly written upon his face as many things hit him.

Marcus Kane was on the council. Because he was on the council, he was on the first Exodus ship to Earth. That ship just crashed, brutally killing everyone in it.

All of this meant that his dad, his only true family, was dead.

 _ **So, what do you guys think?**_

 _ **Next chapter will be from Clarke's perspective, I may switch perspectives every other chapter, or I may just do Clarke's every once in a while, we'll see.**_

 _ **Don't worry, everyone will find out the secret soon, and the reactions will be interesting.**_

 _ **I hope you guys like this so far, I think it's coming along nicely, but we'll see.**_

 _ **Please review, it makes this whole thing worth it.**_

 _ **Thanks!**_


	3. Note

**_Hey everyone!_**

 ** _Though I love the idea of this story, inspiration is not coming to me, and thus, I'm putting this story on hold for a while._**

 ** _Let me know if you really want this continue soon, and I may change my mind._**

 ** _Anyways, cheers!_**


End file.
